


Unexpected Hero

by LarisNeal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisNeal/pseuds/LarisNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma fell in love with the Queen, and when she realized it, there was no way back. Could she deal with everything that a relationship demanded? Would she be the right person for the job? Regina wasn't just a Queen, she was the Evil Queen. But Emma wasn't her White Knight, or was she? - just a swan queen oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Just a little oneshot about swan queen and their feelings. Not betaed.

Emma was standing there, changing her weight from foot to foot just trying to be more comfortable about the situation. As if it was possible. She wasn’t sure why she was there, but indeed she was, hoping for something to happen, something to change. She had been a bad person lately; she had said things she shouldn’t have, and now she was feeling guilty for that; guilty for making Regina suffer with her words. She truly didn’t mean it, but once you thrown the words there is no way back. 

The mirror on the wall on her left was a constant reminder of who she really was. A stranger. She looked at it, trying to understand if she ever had been someone in her entire life. Spending almost all her years on the foster system, and then on the streets, just showed her that she wasn’t a good girl, at least not a trusty one; or a girl to keep. She learnt how to survive, being completely alone since forever. Once… well once she lived in a fairy tale, once she fell in love, but it was past now. Real life isn’t easy, and for sure it isn’t a fairy tale. She learnt to not to trust in anyone, not to give up of herself, not to fall in love anymore. 

Life is unpredictable, right? She did fall in love, and with the worst or better person in the world, depending on your point of view. She fell in love with the Queen. Or the Mayor, to be exactly. When she realized, it was too late. After the curse, everything was falling apart, and she didn’t know the real Regina, or the Queen inside her, just the mayor, and just Henry’s mother. 

She sighed running her fingers through her long and curly hair. Her stomach was hurting; she always hated to feel butterflies flying and eating her from inside out; yeah she felt like that, because it wasn’t a nice thing like teenagers feel when they are in love. It was more like some heavy thing inside of her, crushing her, squeezing her, hurting her. She should be patient, she knew it, but she didn’t know how to change that. 

“What are you doing here, Miss Swan? I was very clear in our last chat.” Regina appeared in the top of the stairs. She was stunning; she was wearing black tight pants, a purple corset and black boots. She was the Evil Queen know, and Emma wasn’t sure what to expect from that person she didn’t entirely knew about, but she was amazed by the Queen anyway. 

“Yes, I know, I just… I’m sorry. For everything.” She said in a low voice. 

“Being sorry doesn’t change a thing.” Regina went down the stairs, still looking at the blonde in front of her. “I told you to not come back, but it seems you don’t know how to follow a simple order.” Her voice was calm and cold.

“I can’t go away, Regina. I’m still very confused. We need to talk.” She approached the Queen, reaching for her arm, but the other woman didn’t allow it. 

“Don’t you dare to touch me, Miss Swan.” There was a silent threat. 

“I’m sorry.” Emma murmured. She looked inside of those dark brown eyes, being sure there was something more… More than hate, more than pride, more than angry… 

“You’re always sorry, aren’t you? Poor little girl who can’t survive into the real word.” Regina mocked, smirking.   
“You don’t know me! I survived all these years being completely alone, so do not judge me!” Emma yelled.

“And yet, you do it.” Regina sighed, smiling. “Everything you did was to judge me. My choices, my words, my ideas, my feelings… You do not know me at all, Emma. You think you do, but you don’t. You have no idea about the ghosts in my past, or the demons inside of my head.” She said calmly, still smiling, but a little bit sad now.

“No, I don’t…” Emma’s voice was controlled. She looked to Regina, trying to find the right words to tell. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t have my own demons, my own battles to fight.”

“Indeed.” The Queen nodded. “So don’t you think you already have enough battles to fight for?” 

“What do you mean?” Emma was careful. She didn’t like the way the conversation was going to. 

“Listen carefully, dear. I am not easy. I am not an ordinary person. I am evil. I am twisted. I am broken. Can’t you see it? Look at me. I will never be who you want me to be, dearie.” 

“I may not know who you are, Regina, but I want to discover it. People are twisted.” She tried a smile.

“You are too naïve to understand.” The Queen looked into the mirror, losing herself for some seconds into the blur of her image.

“I’m not naïve, be sure of that.” Emma touched the black haired woman’s shoulder, and she allowed it. “I don’t want you to change who you are. I’m just saying that I’m here. Sorry for what I had said earlier.” 

“Said what? That I don’t care about you? That I’m a selfless bitch? Or that I’m heartless? Maybe a monster? I’m aware the most of people think about me in this way. It’s not a surprise at all.” She smiled upset. 

“But you are none of those. And those people are wrong about you.” 

Regina suddenly turned her head, gazing the green eyes. “Why are you trying to defend me so hard?” She was looking for a reason, looking for something to hold on into it. She was a woman, a person after all. Instead of people’s belief, she did have a heart. 

“Because I’m a savior. A hero. Maybe an unexpected hero, but this is my nature. I need to save people, even if I can’t save myself.” Emma spoke truly, staring at the deep brown eyes. She did know that being a savior didn’t mean the person wanted her to be her hero. 

“Why can’t you see, Emma? I don’t need a hero. I wasn’t supposed to be a princess, and I’m not supposed to have a White Knight. I am… Complicated.” 

“You’re not a princess, indeed. You’re a Queen. People are complicated. You don’t need a hero then, but I will be here anyway. I’m stubborn, remember? No matter how many times you tell me to get off your way, I’ll not do it.”

“Why not, Emma?” The question brought too many dangerous thoughts into the conversation. The savior wasn’t sure if she wanted to answer that. Sometimes, being so honest about feelings put her in trouble. But what she was supposed to do? Lie? For what? She didn’t want to live a lie. 

“Because I truly care about you, even if you can’t see it. I want to help you, and I want to make you happy.” Regina tried to talk, but Emma didn’t let her. “Please, don’t say otherwise. You can be happy, no matter how hard the world out there is; no matter how you are or who people think you are. I believe in you.” 

Regina smiled feeling a little bit relaxed, maybe seeing a little and bright light in the end of the way. “Thank you. But it’s not easy, I must warn you.”

“I know, but I still want to stay. I may not be easy too.” She smiled hopefully. 

The Queen laughed, still wondering how such a believer could be willing to stand next to her. She couldn’t understand how someone was really willing to stay, to deal with her, but she was thankful anyway. 

“Are you really sure you want to be my hero?” it seemed a fool question, but there was a lot to be understand between the lines. 

Emma stared Regina for some seconds, and a smile appeared into her lips. “Yes, your majesty. Maybe I finally found my place in the world.”


End file.
